jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweets Operation!
is the first part of the eighth episode of ''Jewelpet Magical Change. This part is followed up by Sango's Sweet Shop. Synopsis Laura hears that Sakutarō likes sweets and plans to make some to give to him. After initial efforts go awry, Luea summons Sango to help. Plot At the Kirara Detective Agency, Sakutarō asks the girls if they have any sweets on them. Outside, Laura eavesdrop on their conversation with a radar gun, overhearing Sakutarō's interest for sweets. So Laura decides to make some for him, and Luea joins along with her. Soon after start, the two horribly fails to bake sweets. Luea suggests that they should just order sweets, but Laura rejects this, saying they should make the sweets themselves so they'd be full of 'affection'. Understanding this, Luea then calls an expert from the Jewel Castle. So the two waited for the expert to come and they arrive at the door: The cat Jewelpet, Sango. So Laura and Luea asks of her expertise on how to bake sweets. So Sango agrees to give them sweets advice. However, Sango ends up ordering a variety of sweets from all over the world, to Laura and Luea's confusion. They reminded her that they need to learn how to make sweets, but Sango argues that to make sweets, they must 'taste' other sweets. Laura understands what she meant: To feel the flavor and quality of other sweets. Sango ends up scrunching up a lot of sweets in the process. Laura tries following her advice by tasting the sweets, but Sango pushes her away, to Laura's dismay. Luea, nervously tried assuring to "trust" the expert. Laura then serves up sweets to Sango with a variety of desserts from different countries. As Sango continues eating up all the sweets, Laura tries reminding that they need to try making homemade sweets, but Sango immediately rebuffs it and demanded more sweets served to her. Luea has been carefully observing her habits, and started to feel doubtful about Sango. Unable to comprehend Sango deviating from their original purpose, she decided to call Ruby. After chatting with her, Luea comes to inform her that she made a mistake calling Sango. Though Sango was called the "expert in sweets," Luea was clarified that Sango she is an expert in eating. Luea became very sorry for making the mistake, but this left Laura angry believing she was being deceived by Sango. She storms in front of her and unleashes her anger on Sango for tricking them. Sango worriedly replied that she was just very hungry just traveling the world. Luea tries urging Laura to forgive her, but Laura continues assaulting Sango. She jumps to catch Sango, but she evades her and she ends up crashing into the pile of boxed sweets. Luea and Sango tried to check if she's okay. Laura emerges, but is covered in a mess of sweets, leaving the two surprised. Elsewhere at sunset, Airi, Sakutarō, and the Jewelpets finish a shoping trip for sweets and desserts. Then the gang hears a groaning noise. When they turned around, they see Laura in a heap of creamy mess. They mistake it as a monster and everyone runs away scared. Laura tries going after them pleading them for help, but the gang continues running away from her. Luea and Sango observe the commotion on top of a roof and are stunned with the mess that they've made. Luea calmly blames Sango for not being honest with herself, though Sango doesn't take it seriously since she just loves to eat sweets; to Laura's dissatisfaction. Characters Humans *Laura Fukuōji *Airi Kirara *Sakutarō Kirara Jewelpets *Luea *Sango *Ruby *Labra *Luna *Larimar Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Jewelpet Magical Change 08A